


Branded for Life

by Memoirs_Of_Dreams12



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chocobros - Freeform, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Sad, Self-Harm, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:33:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memoirs_Of_Dreams12/pseuds/Memoirs_Of_Dreams12
Summary: Takes place after chapter 13. Three of the four Chocobros make their way back to Lestallum. Things are a little rough at first but settle in after some time or so Ignis and Gladio thought. Until a sound woke them up during the night.





	Branded for Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaciart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaciart/gifts).



> This a short fanfic inspired by the wonderful Kaciart. They’re amazing and you should check out their work if you like FFXV : http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/169090147658
> 
> Just a warning it’s been years since I last wrote so don’t expect high grade writing. Just doing my best here. Also if nothing appears right with this post, I apologize this is my first post and haven’t learned all the tricks yet.

Weeks had past since the gang was reunited with their gunner, after finding him in Zegnautus Keep. Sadly it’s also been weeks since their dear friend, Noctis had been absorbed into the crystal. With a heavy heart they return to Lestallum. The first few days back was tense and barely spoke a word to one another, but they had to continue on word for soon they won’t have time to wallow. The days were growing shorting as the nights grew longer. Becoming less safe for anyone one to wander out of the city. All three of them did their best to help out until their friend’s return.

 

During the day they were split up to help in different sections from gathering supplies to making sure they had enough power at the power plant. They don’t usually see one another until early evening. Since their return, Ignis has been trying to learn how to cook without his eye sight. Gladio and Prompto steps in from time to time, but overall he politely tells them that he got it but appreciates their gestures. Though there were times where he does ask for it and they help without saying a thing. Tonight was not the case, he had all by himself. Since he was the first to arrive, Gladio came about a half hour later. Prompto was last to arrive and something seemed off with him.

 

Usually, whether he was the first or last, he greets the other two in his usual sunny way. Yet when he came back to the Leville room they were currently staying, he did not say a word. In fact, he was looking quite pale even though he had spend most of his day outside. Ignis could sense that something was not right and Gladio raised a brow. Watching as the blond walked right pass them and took a seat on the edge of one of the two beds.

 

“Prompto?” Ignis finally spoke up in his usually calm tone. Yet it seemed that he did not hear. “Prompto?” he spoke up again, raising the volume of his voice, but remained calm. Again, there was no respond. It was like he was off in his won little world. “Prompto!” Gladio shouts. Snapping the other out of his thoughts and looks at the two of them. At first he seemed surprise, but then shook his head and smiles. “Hey! Sorry I was late. I was helping a family settle in and lost track of the time.” he said and softly chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck. Bother Gladio and Ignis looked at one another and knew that something was up.

 

“Is everything alright?” Ignis asked in a curious tone. “Uh, yeah. Why?” Prompto asked back, sounding puzzled. “Because we’ve been calling you out and you were just sitting there.” Gladio tells him. “O-Oh, was I? Sorry.” he said and puts on a little smile. “Yeah, everything is fine.” he said to the both of them. The shield (can he still call himself that without a king) and advisor had a feeling that there was more then meets the eye, but choose not to say anything. “Well with that, Dinner is ready.” Ignis said as he sets down a plate of three Multi-Meat Sandwiches on the table. “While I am all for your meals, Iggy. I actually had a big lunch today, so I um, just going to bed.” Prompto said with his voice getting softer with each word. All the while he has been rubbing his right wrist to a point it was turning pink.

 

“You sure you’re not hungry?” Gladio asked, taking a bite of one of the sandwiches. “They taste good.” he said. Only respond he got was him shaking his head no. “Nah, you go ahead and have mine.” he said with a half smile on his face. Getting up from the bed, he grabbed a clean set of pajamas and heads into the bathroom to change. “What was he doing just now?” Ignis asked in a low tone so that the other wouldn’t hear through the walls. “Kid was messing with his wrist. He’s been rubbing it sine he got back.” Gladio grumbles. Both knew that their little chocobo has been through a lot since he was thrown off the train. Sadly they didn’t have time to sit down and asked. They had to move. They did try to ask once things settle down, but he only told them that other then finding out what he was there wasn’t much. Yet there seem to be more.

 

Minutes later Prompto finally came out in his sleepwear and crawls into the left bed. “Night.” he spoke softly and turned his back to them. “Rest well, Prompto. We shall retired in just a bit.” Ignis informs him. Only getting a single nod from the blonde. The other two ate their dinner in silence as not to bother their sleeping friend. Gladio took care of the dishes while Ignis got ready for bed himself. With there being two bed and three people, they all took turns. Two slept in the same bed and one slept by themselves. Tonight it was Gladio turn, so Ignis got intot he same bed as Prompto. Who even in sleep looked trouble. Once the dishes were taken care of, Gladio stripped himself of his shirt and pants, only to replace them with some sweats before he got into bed himself. The lights were shut off and the room fell quiet.

 

Ingis was the first to wake as something didn’t feel right. Slowly his eye open and listens to the room carefully. He hears heavy breathing from his side, knowing that it was Prompto. Following by a scratching sound, along with panting and hissing. It was common that the gunner of the group can sometime become restless while camping and need to be reminded to settle down and be quiet. So he reaches out to him. “Prompto. Please go back to-” he pause as he felt something strange on his upper arm. It was warm and slightly sticky. While he does had a nose of a hound since loosing his sight, but he got a scent of something metallic, like copper. That’s when it hits him and realized it was blood.

 

“Prompto?!” he cries out and sits up quickly in bed. This caused Gladio to jolt awake and turned on the light. “What the hell is going-?!” he stops himself as he sees what was in front of him. Prompto, sitting on the edge of the bed, scratching his right right with his nails covered in blood with scratch marks on his arms and wrist that looked like he was attacked by a Sabertusk. His eyes widen with worried as he quickly gets out of bed and kneels down to the floor. Grabbing hold of the wrist he was using to hurt him. This send the blond into a state of panic and starts to scream and kick.

 

“Prompto! Prompto!” Gladio calls out in hopes he could hear him through his own screams. Ignis Pulls him closer to him as he wildly thrash around like a enraged animal. Holding his shoulder with one hand and held his other hand with his. Tears rolled down the freckled face as he lets out cries of pain. Which was heart breaking to the other two. They had never seen him so distressed before. Trying desperately to get out of his hold.

 

Ingis leans towards his ear and starting to shush. “Ssh, ssh. It’s alright Prompto.” he spoke in a soft voice. “You are safe now. There is no one here to hurt you.” he tells him gently. The thrashing was starting to cease and with that, Gladio reaches out to gently stroke the blond’s hair. It took some time, but the gunner slowly opens his eyes and felt a little off. Why was he sitting up?Why did his arms hurt so much? He looks down and sees the damage he had caused. Not to mention Gladio kneeling down in front of him. “Gl-Gladdy?” he spoke in shaken voice.

 

“That right. Can you tell me where you are right now?” he asked in a low, calming tone. “I-We are in Lestallum at the Leville?” he said in a questioning tone. Which made the shield smile and nods his head. “Right.” he tells him and run his fingers through his hair. “Prompto?” Ignis spoke making the other turn his head to face him, not knowing he was holding onto him until now. “I want you to take a few deep breaths. Can you do that for me?” he asked. With a shaky nod, the smaller male take deep but shaky breaths. “This it. Take your time.” he tells him as he rubbed his shoulder. Not letting go of his hand just yet in case he goes after the barcode again.

 

It took about twenty minutes for Prompto to finally calm down. Which was fine with the other two. When things settle down, Gladio got up and grabbed a first aid kit. All the while Ignis still held him in his arms. Letting the other lean against him and had his head on his shoulder. When the larger one came back he opens the kit and pulled out some medicine. Carefully he applies to where he scratched himself, getting a slight hiss of pain from him and which eh said sorry in a tender voice. Then covers them with some bandage. Ignis requested Gladio to bring a water bottle over for Prompto. He gets up, slowly let go of his hand, goes to the kitchen and gets the bottle of water. Handing it over, the gunner takes it and took small sips. After just a few, Gladio takes it and set it on the nightstand with the lid on top of it.

 

“Prompto? Are you feeling better now?” Ignis asked in a caring and concerned tone. Which he gets a gentle nod from him. All the while Gladio took a seat on the other bed, on the edge and was looking at his friend with a worried expression. “I-I’m sorry guys.” Prompto spoke in a whispering voice. “There is nothing to apologize for.” the advisor tells him as he gently stroke his upper arm in a comforting manner, being careful of the scratches. The room fell silent for awhile. After some time, Ignis lets out a deep breath. “Would you like to talk about what happened?” he asked in a gentle tone. “You don’t have to if you don’t want.” he adds on.

 

“I-I thought I heard him.” Prompto spoke out, sounding a bit frighten. “Who did you thought you heard?” Gladio asked, leaning forward, resting his elbows in his knees. “…Ardyn.” he blond said and squeezed his eyes shut. Without knowing it he was squeezing Ignis’ hand but he was alright with it and lets him squeeze it as hard as he can. “While I was helping an old woman with moving some boxes to one of the complexes…I-I thought I heard his snicker.” he tells them, hanging his head in sorrow. “I know that I should not let something like that get to me, but I thought. That this was all fake. That I’m back in the Keep and this is all fake. I-I had to make sure this was real.” he said and trembles. Ignis feels this and gave him a gentle squeeze.

 

“I am sorry you had to face that all by yourself.” Ignis said in a tender voice. Gladio on the other hand looks down at the ground as both his hands curled into tight fists. You can just sense the rage slowly boiling in him. “You safe here with us now.” he spoke up with his voice rumbling. “That’s right. He is no where near here and now that we are together, who won;t have to face him alone ever again.” Ignis said.

 

“Well I think some rest is in order. Don’t you agree?” Ignis asked Promopto. Who became quite all of a sudden. “Um…” he spoke softly. “What is it?” Gladio asked. “I know this sounds really, really dumb, but I…don’t want to sleep alone.” he spoke softly with a hint of shame of his voice. Feeling a bit embarrassed to ask such a thing. When he looks up at his friends he does not see any judgement on their face but caring smiles. “I’m right here.” the advisor said. Helping the other to lay down in bed. Then Gladio came over and took the other side. It was a bit of a tight squeeze but they were okay with it. If it meant their friend would feel better.

 

With Prompto in the middle he looks to Ignis to the left and Gladio to the right. Knowing now this was real, that he was not in the Keep. He then reached out for both of their hands and gave then a squeeze. “Thank you. Both of you.” he said with a smile on his face, a real one. “Of course.” Ignis said, giving his hand a squeeze back. “Get some sleep. We still got work to do tomorrow.” Gladio said with a smile on his face. He was about to turn the lights off when he felt another squeeze from his hand. Looking at Prompto who looked a bit uneasy. “Can we…leave the light on?” he asked. “It’s just…it was always dark in there.” he spoke quietly. “Sure.” Gladio said and laid back down. All three settle into bed. Prompto was the first to fall asleep, looking so much peaceful now and was still holdong onto their hands. Galdio looks at Ignis with a smile, Ignis looks in Gladio’s direction and smiles to. Then closed their eyes and feel into a peaceful slumber.

Knowing things will get tougher from here, but they will be there for one another.

 

The End.


End file.
